Si tu savais
by Jiika Az
Summary: Je l'aime ... Dieu que je l'aime mais il ne me regarde pas, ne me voit plus et je ne peux le supporter. Alors j'ai décidé de lui écrire. Depuis la toute première années où je l'ai rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors que la fin de Poudlard approche... Moi Draco Malfoy je vais te faire m'aimer Harry Potter !
1. Chapter 1

**Si tu savais ...**

 **Hi everybody,**

 **alors ce soir j'ai décidé que j'allais enfin écrire mon Drarry ( je tiens bcp à ce couple mais je n'arrivais pas une histoire qui était à leur hauteur )**

 **J'ai une idée de base et j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra mais en attendant je vous laisse lire mon petit prologue :3**

 _Qu'est ce qu'une malédiction ? Un sort qui nous ruine la vie ? Un poids qui s'abat sur nos épaules et qui nous empêche de faire ce l'on veut ? Pour tout dire, je pense que ma malédiction est bien pire que ces dernières. Ma malédiction, c'est mon nom._

 _En effet, ma vie entière est maudite à cause de mon nom de famille. Un nom qui est connu de tous, aussi craint que respecté. Un nom, bafoué par mon père et dont je connais, seul la honte. Un nom dont je suis le dernier héritier. Je suis le dernier Malfoy._

 _J'avais aimé appartenir à cette famille prestigieuse mais aujourd'hui elle était devenue mon fardeau et je m'en voulais d'en avoir autant usé pendant ces dernières années. Mais la vie est ainsi faite et on ne peut revenir en arrière. On ne peut choisir le destin. Cette leçon, je l'ai apprise à mes dépends. Car même si je n'avais pas hérité de ce nom, même si je m'étais montré sous un autre jour, cela n'aurait rien changé._

 _Si j'étais un Malfoy, il était un Potter. Qui pourrait dire que le destin ne s'est pas acharné sur moi ? J'étais le mal, il était le bien. J'étais l'obscurité, il était la lumière. Je l'aimais, il me haïssait. Et c'était bien mon malheur. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais changé ces vérités. J'étais destiné à dépérir d'amour pour le seul homme qui pourrait jamais me retourner mes sentiments._

 _Qu'est ce qu'une malédiction ? Une infamie qui nous poursuit jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Un avenir vide de sens ? Ma malédiction à moi, c'est d'aimer Harry Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ta dam ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que celle sur Newtmas... pour les connaisseurs :3**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais dis précédemment, cela fait un moment que je cherchais l'idée parfaite pour ma Drarry et croyez moi, je ne suis pas déçue. Et je croise les doigts à fond pour que vous partagiez mon avis**_

 _ **En tout il est prévu qu'il y ait une petite dizaine de chapitres et pas plus et j'essaierais de les poster assez régulièrement ;) ( mais pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent déjà faut pas compter plus d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines dans le meilleur des cas )**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de vous embêtez avec mon blabla barbant ( belle allitération en b vous trouvez pas ) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Première année**

 _ **Point de vue : Draco**_

Je regardais tranquillement le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre. La nuit était en train de tomber mais je pouvais déjà apercevoir la grande étendue sombre qui représentait la forêt interdite. Nous arrivions.

Je soupirai, attirant l'attention de mes camarades. Blaise, un noir plutôt musclé m'observait.

\- Que t'arrive t-il Draco ? Tu nous fais une crise de nostalgie ? Ricana t-il.

Je le fixai d'un regard noir.

\- Ne me rabaisse pas car tu risques de le regretter. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Dis je d'une voix bien trop morne pour que ma menace soit prise au sérieux.

\- Et bien, ça promet. Intervint la seule fille de notre compartiment, j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson et son sourire de celle qui prépare toujours un mauvais coup. Dis moi, est ce que ça a voir avec une personne en particulier ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Rétorquais je.

\- Je pense que nous savons tous de quoi elle veut parler. Déclara le dernier membre de notre groupe, Théodore Nott.

Je les regardais un par un affligé devant leur sourire rempli de malice puis détournais à nouveau le regard, exaspéré. Bien entendu qu'ils savaient. Bien que je ne leur ai jamais avoué, ils l'avaient deviné. Sans parler de mes rêves que je faisais partager à tout mon dortoir bien contre mon gré et les regards plus qu'appuyés que je jetais vers une personne en particulier depuis la cinquième année, les événements d'il y a quelques mois auraient fini de les convaincre. Les convaincre que la seule personne qui occupait mon esprit, ma tête et pire encore mon cœur n'était autre que mon pire ennemi. Harry Potter. Rien qu'à penser à son nom et me voilà encore à rougir sous le regard de mes meilleurs amis goguenards. Franchement qu'avais je fais pour mériter ça ?

Blaise s'apprêtait à me sortir une nouvelle plaisanterie quand le train s'arrêta, sauvant le noir d'un sort funeste. Laissant les elfes de maison se charger de nos bagages, nous descendîmes du train et rejoignîmes la foule qui se pressait devant le géant. Je me retins de chercher une tête brune et broussailleuse pour éviter mes amis de me faire de nouvelles remarques et suivis les autres.

On arriva finalement devant le grand château et je ne pus m'empêcher de rester un moment à observer la façade de la grande école que nous retrouvions aujourd'hui pour notre dernière année. La guerre avait laissé ses traces et même si, la magie aidant, la plupart des murs avaient repris leur aspect habituel, on voyait encore quelques trous ou des briques qui jonchaient le sol. Je frissonnais alors que j'avançais dans la cour.

Personne et encore moins nous, septièmes années pour la deuxième année consécutive n'avait oublié le duel final qui s'était produit ici. Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avait péri sur ses dalles. Mais au prix de combien de vies...

Je fermais les yeux et continuais ma route. Nous ne devions plus nous appesantir sur la douleur et la mort mais vivre pour respecter la mémoire de ceux qui s'étaient battus pour nous. C'est avec détermination que j'entrais dans la grande salle où la plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà réunis. Je suivis mes comparses à la table la plus à gauche de la pièce, où des bannières vertes et argent flottaient. Je me plaçais de telle sorte à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle. A l'autre bout, je remarquais avec un sourire qu'un certain brun venait de prendre place en face de moi.

Quelques coups retentirent pour faire revenir le silence et le directeur, arborant toujours sa longue barbe et ses lunettes demi-lune, ouvrit grand les bras.

\- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année qui s'annonce particulièrement différente par bien des égards. Tout d'abord, il me semblerait impoli d'ignorer la guerre qui a causé beaucoup de dommages et plus encore ici qui l'a accueilli en son sein. Mais c'est avec joie que cette période est finalement terminée par le courage dont ont fait preuve toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce et d'autres encore qui ont péri pour nous sauver. Un autel leur sera d'ailleurs dédié pour leur sacrifice et pour que jamais nous n'oublions ces héros qui ne peuvent fêter cette nouvelle ère qui s'offre à nous.

Le silence était complet, seulement entrecoupé de quelques reniflements et pleurs de quelques élèves. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard à la table des rouges et or. Ils avaient tous ou presque les larmes aux yeux et la main sur le cœur. Seul Potter semblait renfermé et regardait le directeur, attendant qu'il finisse son discours comme si de rien n'était. Je fronçais les sourcils et reportais mon attention vers le vieil homme qui reprenait.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, nous devons continuer à vivre et non se laisser abattre par le passé et c'est pourquoi nous avons voulu encourager certains changements. Tout d'abord, un nouveau cours sera mis en place sur les pratiques moldus. Tout simplement parce qu'il est temps pour nous d'apprendre à vraiment connaître ces gens qui nous ont apportés une aide précieuse malgré le fait qu'ils étaient bien plus impuissants que nous. Déclara le directeur avant de faire un petit sourire inquiétant. Le deuxième changement ne concernera que les élèves qui reviennent cette année pour repasser leur 7ème année et obtenir leur examen. Dans le but de mettre fin à toute forme de querelle qu'elle soit extérieure ou entre les maisons, nous avons décidé qu'une nouvelle table sera installé pour créer exceptionnellement une nouvelle maison. Un nouveau dortoir sera également aménagé pour tous les élèves cités où ils devront cohabiter et s'entraider pour essayer de remporter la coupe des maisons.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle puis après quelques minutes, des cris de protestations s'élevèrent.

Je restais parfaitement calme. A vrai dire, je trouvais même que c'était une excellente idée et je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleure opportunité. Un sourire malicieux vint éclairer mon visage tandis que je cherchais tout ce que me permettait ce nouveau changement. Près de moi, mes amis ne semblaient pas plus dérangés que ça. Je les regardais suspicieusement alors qu'ils chuchotaient en jetant quelques regards vers la table des rouges et or qui rassemblaient les plus grands protestataires.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, ils avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle ... que je ne leur avais pas avoué. Mais le fait qu'ils acceptent aussi facilement le fait que je suis puisse être attiré par un Griffondor me faisait soudainement douté. C'est donc quelques peu inquiet que je les suivis derrière McGonnagal qui devait nous amener vers notre nouveau dortoir. Plusieurs élèves ronchonnaient encore mais le trajet se fit plutôt calmement.

Nous suivîmes la professeur dans une aile de château qui m'était encore inconnue. Nous montâmes quelques marches puis nous nous arrêtâmes devant un tableau qui représentait quatre personnes qui discutaient tranquillement. Quelques exclamations surprises s'élevèrent tandis que je reconnaissais les créateurs des maisons. Avec un sourire McGonnagal nous fit entrer et nous découvrîmes un grand salon vert et doré décoré de grands fauteuils moelleux, d'une énorme cheminée où brûlait un petit feu et quelques tables. Peu à peu, les élèves rentraient, certains s'installant déjà sur les fauteuils avec un soupir d'aise.

Je ne fis aucun geste, attendant la suite.

\- Vous aurez les mêmes chambres que dans votre ancien dortoir, c'est à dire les garçons à gauche et les filles à droite. Précisa la vieille femme. Bien entendu, j'attends de vous que vous respectiez votre environnement et l'entente que nous attendons de vous. Sur ce bonne soirée.

Le silence se fit tandis qu'elle disparut derrière le tableau. Une tension palpable se sentait et je frissonnais légèrement quand mon regard croisa celui émeraude de ma Némésis. Celui ci était dénué de haine et de colère et semblait me poser une question que je ne comprenais pas. Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers ses camarades.

Je sentis qu'on me tirait la manche et détournais mon regard vers Pansy.

\- On devrait pas faire quelque chose ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de passer le reste de l'année dans cette ambiance...

J'allais répondre quand Granger s'avança au centre de la salle.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne va pas rester à se regarder en chiens de faïence toute l'année. Donc je pense que nous devons jouer le jeu et faire cette entente qu'à demander le directeur. Déclara t-elle simplement.

\- Tu as peut être envie de suivre les décisions de ce vieux fou mais personnellement je n'ai pas envie de vous supportez tous les jours. C'était déjà difficile en cours alors si je dois aussi dormir avec vous maintenant, autant aller me pendre maintenant. S'exclama alors un Serpentard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que la jeune fille essayait de contrôler certains rouge et or qui essayaient de frapper celui qui venait de parler. Si ça continuait ainsi, je n'aurais aucune chance de me rapprocher de Lui. Agacé par le comportement de mes camarades, je hurlais pour me faire entendre par tous.

\- Alors maintenant ça suffit ! Cria une autre voix en même temps que moi.

Je me tournais étonné et vis avec surprise Potter se tenir près de moi. Je me retins de sourire et d'un commun accord, il prit la parole.

\- Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas très ravi qu'on doive passer l'année ensemble mais comme a dit Hermione on a pas le choix. Et puis mer**, on a réussi a s'entendre pendant la guerre alors pourquoi est ce qu'on pourrait pas remettre nos vieilles querelles de côté et commencer quelque chose de nouveau ?

Le silence s'était fait. La plupart des regards nous dévisageaient moi et Potter, toujours l'un près de l'autre. A vrai dire, je profitais bien de cette proximité mais je gardais un masque neutre pour rester sérieux. Blaise s'approcha alors près de moi, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Allez les gars, autant profiter de cette année à s'éclater ! C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et puis c'est pas comme si on n'allait réviser, on connaît tout par cœur. Alors autant passer du temps ensemble et passer cette dernière ensemble. Vous avez beau dire. Ajouta t-il en se retournant vers les serpentards. Je suis sûr que les Griffons vous manqueront à la fin alors profitez pendant qu'ils sont là.

Quelques exclamations offusqués retentirent alors que les rouges et ors semblaient plus choqués. Puis un éclat de rire retentit, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers ma Némésis qui se tenait le ventre. Il était magnifique comme ça, les yeux pétillants et le rouge aux joues. D'autres rires s'élevèrent et bientôt nous étions tous le sourire aux lèvres, essoufflés d'avoir trop ri.

Finalement tout n'était pas perdu. Je vis alors Potter se diriger vers moi en me fixant. Ma respiration se bloqua et je dus faire appel à toute ma raison pour m'empêcher de rougir. Puis avec un sourire mystérieux, il me tendit la main.

\- Prêt à recommencer Malfoy ?

Le silence était tout de suite retombé et tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle. Je baissais les yeux sur la douce main fine et légèrement hâlée qu'il me tendait. Ce geste avait une signification toute particulière pour moi et c'est tremblant que je le lui saisis, scellant la fin de nos disputes et peut être le début d'autre chose.

Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté tandis que je me perdais dans les yeux émeraudes de mon vis à vis. Mais les autres, comme satisfaits de cette entente se mirent à bailler et se diriger vers les chambres. Ce ne fut cependant que lorsque le beau brun retira sa main que je me réveillais de mon rêve éveillé. Il me tourna le dos et je sentis une certaine tristesse m'envahir.

Je savais bien qu'il n'avait fait ça que parce qu'il était un Griffondor doublé du Sauveur mais cela n'empêche que j'aurais aimé en profiter pour approfondir notre relation. Je soupirais, déçu quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Allez viens mec, je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre comme ça. C'était un premier pas pour bien plus crois moi. Le truc c'est que maintenant c'est à nous de faire en sorte que cette entente te soit plus profitable encore à toi et puis à nous aussi pourquoi pas...

Je me tournais vers mon ami noir, surpris et le découvris les yeux rivés sur le fessier d'une certaine belette. Je retins une grimace dégoûtée ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il prit un air offusqué.

\- Chacun ses goûts ! Si tu préfères les gringalets, moi j'ai un faible pour les types bien bâtis et particulièrement ceux dont la couleur de cheveux approchent l'orange.

\- Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des vues sur ces petits Griffons. Intervint alors Théodore en se rapprochant. J'en ai trouvé un qui a un déhanché particulièrement envoûtant.

Je les regardais chacun à leur tour, interloqué avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Les gars, va falloir arrêter de traîner avec moi, je risque de vous contaminer plus encore et vous finirez par vous habiller avec goût.

Blaise me lança un coude dans les côtes tandis que j'éclatais de rire avec Théo. On se dirigea ensuite joyeusement vers nos chambres quand on remarqua que Pansy était restée en arrière. Cette dernière nous regardait désespérée.

\- Pourquoi Merlin a t-il fait tous les mecs gays sérieusement ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ? Me convertir aux filles ?

Notre fou rire nous reprit tandis que notre amie nous rejoignait en souriant. Je me couchais finalement et observais un moment le plafond. Blaise avait raison. Je devais exploiter le fait de vivre avec lui pour me rapprocher de mon beau brun.

Le réveil fut bien plus bruyant. Les dortoirs étaient composés de plusieurs chambres elles mêmes composées de plusieurs lits. Hier soir, les autres dormaient déjà quand nous sommes entrés dans la seule chambre où des lits étaient encore disponibles et nous n'avions pas vu avec qui nous partagions cette nouvelle intimité. Mais le mystère ne dura pas lorsqu'un grand cri s'éleva, me réveillant immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi il y a t-il des Serpentards dans notre chambre ? S'écria une voix bien trop aiguë pour mes oreilles.

Sachant qu'il me serait impossible de me rendormir, j'écartais mon rideau pour tomber sur un jeune homme roux qui fixait d'un œil stupéfait le lit où Blaise se tenait les mains sur les oreilles.

\- J'ai connu des réveils plus chaleureux. Marmonna celui ci avant de détailler le torse nu du Griffondor qui semblait toujours choqué et ne remarquait pas le regard lubrique de mon ami.

\- Ron ! Tu veux pas te taire pour que je puisse me rendormir ? Lança alors une voix étouffée dans le seul lit dont les rideaux n'étaient pas ouverts.

Mon cœur fit un bond quand je reconnus le charmant propriétaire de cette voix et je me levais. Ignorant royalement le rouquin qui venait de se lancer dans une bataille verbale avec mon ami noir et le dernier rouge et or qui n'était autre que celui qui avait attiré le regard de mon autre ami se diriger vers la salle de bain, je m'avançais avec un sourire moqueur vers le lit fermé. Avec un geste théâtral, je l'ouvris en grand et me préparais à lancer une blague de convenance quand je restais stupéfié devant l'état de mon amour secret.

La couverture ne lui arrivant qu'au bassin et son torse nu semblait doré dans la lumière du soleil qui l'éclairait. Il gémit et se tendit, faisant ressortir les fins abdominaux et les muscles légers de ses bras. Je me retins de baver devant cette image plus que provocante.

Soudain les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent et croisèrent les miens. Je détournais immédiatement la tête, sentant déjà mes joues se réchauffer.

\- Malfoy. Grogna le jeune homme en se relevant. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Incapable de subir la vision incroyablement affriolante de son corps à moitié nu, je répondis, les yeux perdus dans le paysage qu'on voyait par la fenêtre.

\- Et bien, je me suis dis que vu que nous allions partager cette chambre pour le restant de l'année, je pourrais largement en profiter pour te servir de réveil matin. Franchement, tu devrais me remercier.

Ne recevant pas de réponse et ma chaleur corporelle étant revenue à la normale, je m'autorisais à regarder Potter qui affichait un sourire malicieux. Je déglutis lentement.

\- Alors comme ça le Grand Draco Malfoy consent à partager sa chambre avec des Sangs Impurs tels que nous. Que d'honneurs vous nous faites majesté.

Je ne pus me sentir blessé au fait qu'il me pense encore si arrogant quand je vis l'éclat de défi dans ses yeux. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que je croisais les bras et me redressais.

\- Et oui que veux tu ? Je me suis dis que faire don de ma personne vous ferait peut être évoluer mais bizarrement je commence à douter de ce fait. Continuais je avec un sourire narquois.

\- Qui sait peut être est ce nous qui pourront t'apprendre la courtoisie ou pire la gentillesse. Rétorqua t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand la belette s'interposa.

\- Bon allez Malfoy t'as bien joué maintenant laisse le tranquille ! Dit-il.

\- Oh un preux chevalier au secours de princesse Potter... Moi qui croyait que seule Granger avait le droit à ce privilège. Souriais je.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Hermione !

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Je sentis Blaise s'approcher et un sourire de requin apparut sur mes lèvres.

\- Ah oui ? Moi qui croyait que tu fantasmais sur elle depuis des années mais comment ais je pu être aussi bête... Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas elle mais ton meilleur ami dont tu fixais le cul toute la journée.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et les deux Griffondors rougirent brusquement. Mon sourire disparut immédiatement tandis qu'un doute s'infiltra en moi. Etait-il possible que ces deux là soit vraiment ...

\- C'est vrai alors ? Demanda froidement mon ami.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea Weasley en reprenant contenance.

\- Tu nous prends vraiment pour des débiles ? Ton rougissement est dû à quoi alors ? Tu as des bouffées de chaleur simultanées avec Potter. Railla Blaise, visiblement plus anxieux que moi à l'idée de la possible relation entre les rouges et or.

\- Ça va lâche nous Blaise. Il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi sinon que nous sommes tous les deux plus intéressés par la gente masculine que féminine. Et puis je crois qu'il a toujours préféré les hommes à plus fortes carrures que moi. Ajouta le brun aux yeux verts avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Harry ! S'écria alors la belette, ses joues reprenant la couleur d'une tomate.

Décidant que cela faisait assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui et pour éviter que les deux garçons en face de nous aperçoivent les sourires légèrement niais qui illuminaient nos visages à Blaise et moi, je décidais de faire la chose qui me paraissait plus qu'approprié : fuir.

\- Bon et bien ce n'est pas comme si votre orientation sexuelle avait un quelconque intérêt à nos yeux donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons éviter de continuer à perdre du temps en votre compagnie. Après tout, si vous voulez rater le petit-déjeuner grand bien vous en fasse.

Puis ignorant totalement le regard exaspéré de Blaise, je l'entraînais avec moi vers la grande salle. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour traverser les grandes portes et s'immobiliser soudainement. En effet devant se dressaient non 4 mais 5 tables. Me remémorant le discours du vieux fou, je soupirais et me dirigeais donc vers la nouvelle table centrale ou la plupart des 7ème année étaient regroupés.

Je remarquais que bien que les élèves des différentes maisons ne se regardaient plus en chiens de faïence, les groupes restaient les mêmes. C'est donc sans aucun doute que je me dirigeais vers Pansy qui était déjà assise près de Milicent, Crabbe et Goyle. Notre amie brune nous vit arriver avec un sourire goguenard. Je la fusillais du regard en m'installant en face d'elle et en me servant une tasse de café.

\- Et bien qu'est-il arrivé à votre si grand enthousiasme d'hier soir ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Draco vient juste de nous mettre deux certains Griffondors à dos à cause de sa foutue fierté. Répondit fortement le noir.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Draco ? S'enquit alors mon amie en me perçant les oreilles par la même occasion.

Je lui fis signe de baisser d'un ton et bus une gorgée de café avant de soupirer à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai rien fais. Répondis je platement en lançant un regard appuyé à Blaise. Je discutais juste avec Potter quand la belette s'est pointé et a tout foutu en l'air.

\- Rappelle moi qui leur a dit qu'on se foutait d'eux et qu'on les a laissé en plan ? Insista le noir.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je leur dise qu'on était carrément intéressé pour leur sauter dessus dès maintenant. Et tant qu'on y est que je hurle mon amour inconditionnel pour monsieur le survivant.

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi pas. Moi ça m'aurait pas dérangé de sauter sur le rouquin. Sourit le mon ami noir en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et continuais à manger en regardant de temps en temps vers la porte pour voir arriver un certain brun mais le temps passait et personne ne vint. Légèrement stressé, je me rendais au cours de métamorphose en espérant le retrouver là bas puisque de toute manière, le groupe des 7ème année suivaient également tous leurs cours ensemble.

Alors que j'entrais dans la classe, je vis effectivement Potter au premier rang mais je m'arrêtais soudainement en remarquant que ce n'était pas la belette qui était assis près de lui mais Seamus. Ce fichu irlandais avait beau avoir tapé dans l'œil de Théo, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau si il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de se tenir aussi près de Mon brun et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'heure passa très lentement et je crains qu'à part le fait que McGonnagal ait crié sur deux ou trois élèves pendant le cours, je n'ai pas retenu grand chose. J'étais sûrement trop obnubilé par le dos de mon ancien ennemi malheureusement bien trop dissimulé derrière sa cape de sorcier. Avait-on idée d'inventer un vêtement aussi ample et disgracieux. Ma séance de reluquage s'était interrompue à un moment où Potter ayant lancé un charme assez puissant avait été déstabilisé et rattrapé par son voisin vraiment trop collant à mon goût et pour sa santé. Seul la poigne tenace de Blaise lui avait été un œil au beurre noir phénoménal.

La journée s'était passé dans le même rythme. Je ne sais si j'avais provoqué cette terrible situation en les embarrassant ce matin mais Weasley avait délaissé son ami pour sa copine aux cheveux mal coiffés et ma Némésis avait trouvé comme consolation un irlandais qui risquait de souffrir si il ne cessait pas dans l'heure ses pelotages intensifs du brun à toutes les occasions. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il était si tactile ou bien était ce le fait que ne croyant pas Potter gay, je n'en avais pas tenu compte. Quel que soit la réponse, je devais user de toute ma volonté pour ne pas surprendre le Griffon bien trop collant à mon goût pour le ravager de coup de poing. Seul problème étant que Théo m'en aurait sûrement voulu et si je devais me retrouver seul avec quelqu'un dans un coin sombre autant que ce soit face à face avec une paire de yeux émeraudes, une peau qui paraît aussi douce qu'alléchante, des fesses...

\- Draco, tu baves. Remarqua la voix de Blaise près de moi.

Je me repris immédiatement et tentais de regagner une certaine prestance alors que l'odeur de la potion finit de me réveiller de par sa puanteur.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir Rogue dans la poche et qu'il ne laisse pas vraiment traîner ses yeux par ici car je ne doute pas que tu ais eu le droit à une humiliation en règle pour ce matage des plus intensifs. Continua mon ami avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne répondrais même pas à ça. Surtout que je suis sûr que tu n'es pas mieux. Rétorquais je, vexé.

\- Oh mais je ne le nie pas et crois moi j'apprécie la vue. Par contre, je sais de source sûre que je n'ai aucune concurrence alors que pour toi …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je n'avais que trop bien compris. J'avais été bien trop stupide. Je pensais que grâce à cette nouvelle alliance obligatoire, tout changerait. Je pensais enfin pouvoir profiter du jeune homme qui hante mes rêves depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Mais visiblement il me fallait une autre idée pour attirer son attention. Je ne pouvais même plus jouer la carte de l'ennemi numéro 1 puisque Potter semblait avoir décrété que notre guerre était finie car il m'ignorait depuis le petit déjeuner. Cette constatation me fit mal. Non pas que j'aimais me disputer avec Potty mais c'était le seul lien qui nous unissait. Qu'étais je maintenaient sinon un camarade parmi d'autre ?

Blaise me posa une main sur le remarquais alors que le cours venait de se terminer et que les élèves se pressaient déjà dehors pour rejoindre la grande salle. Je suivis mon ami, ressassant mes mauvaises pensées. C'est donc avec bien peu d'entrain que je pris place entre Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière se pencha vers moi, la mine inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Draco ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

\- Il se trouve que je suis incapable de trouver une bonne idée pour intéresser un certain Sauveur… Ronchonnais je en jouant avec mes haricots verts.

\- Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi depuis qu'on en a parlé hier et en lisant mon livre, j'ai trouvé un truc génial ! Bon par contre, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce soit ton genre…Continua la brune avec un petit sourire.

\- Dis toujours. Dis je, curieux.

\- Et bien, dans les grandes histoires d'amour, le héros a tendance a envoyé des lettres à sa belle pour attirer son attention. Bon après je ne pense pas que de la poésie séduise vraiment un Griffon. Je doute que Potter soit si Poufsouffle que ç tu pourrais communiquer avec lui en dissimulant ton identité par exemple et te dévoiler au fur et à mesure pour qu'il apprenne à te connaître. Et en moins de deux, il sera à toi. Termina t-elle, un sourire triomphant éclairant son visage.

\- C'est une idée géniale Pans' ! Tu crois que je pourrais l'utiliser pour Ron aussi ? S'exclama Blaise.

La seule fille de notre groupe soupira en lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton. Plusieurs de nos camarades ayant tendu l'oreille près de nous.

\- Tu veux pas faire attention ! Je te signale qu'ils ne sont pas loin ! On partage la même table maintenant. Et pas question que tu piques mon idée. Je la dédie à Draco. Me sourit-elle.

Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à eux. Mon regard venait de dériver vers le trio d'or de Poudlard. Je me retins à peine de sourire quand le magnifique brun qui occupait mon cœur se mit à rire d'une stupide blague de Weasley femelle. Je ne me préoccupais même plus d'elle. Après tout j'avais maintenant confirmation que Potter partageait mon bord et elle n'était donc plus une menace.

Je voulais être celui qui le faisait rire. Je voulais être celui qui faisait pétiller ses yeux couleur émeraude. Je voulais être celui qui caressait sa main. Je sortis de ma rêverie alors que je me rendais compte que l'irlandais ne se gênait pas pour prendre la main de MON Potter dans la sienne pour lui retracer les lignes de la paume. Je sentis mes joues se consumer tandis que je m'accrochais désespérément à la table pour éviter de faire une scène.

\- Théo.

\- Hum. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Je pense que plus tôt tu mettras le grappin sur ton Griffon plus il aura de chance de survie. Grinçais je.

Mon ami se pencha pour observer la scène et haussa les épaules, totalement décontracté.

\- Tu sais, je cherches juste à me le faire donc pour l'instant il fait ce qu'il veut. Juste désolé qu'il est prit ton chéri. Sourit t-il narquois.

\- Ce n'est pas mon chéri et il ne l'a pas prit ! M'exclamais je en me relevant brusquement.

Plusieurs regards divergèrent vers moi. Honteux et rageur, j'essayais de rester hautain en traversant la grande salle pour m'enfuir. Enfin à distance de toute cette attention, je me précipitais vers notre nouveau dortoir. Aussitôt arrivé dans notre chambre, je me jetais sur mon lit pour hurler dans mon oreiller.

Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ? La seule chose que je désirais était la plus inaccessible. Je restais un moment prostré dans mon lit pour me calmer puis je jetais un œil vers le bureau. Éclairé par la lune, un morceau de parchemin et une plume semblaient m'attendre. Un ricanement s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que je me rappelais l'idée de Pansy. Néanmoins avais je un autre choix ? Je voulais Potter et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'obtenir ! J'irais même à me transformer en Poufsouffle s'il le fallait. J'eus un frisson. Bon d'accord j'espérais ne pas en arriver à de telles mesures.

Je regardais l'heure. Le repas devait être fini et étant donné que les cours venaient de commencer, je ne pouvais pas compter sur Granger pour éloigner ses amis du dortoir. Et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que mon brun découvre ce que j'allais faire. Je réfléchis rapidement à un endroit sûr pour être tranquille quand une idée me vint.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me saisis de mon matériel et descendis rapidement pour quitter notre salle commune. Je croisais les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne et me dépêchais de rejoindre le troisième étage. Arrivé à destination, je passais trois fois dans le couloir, souhaitant un endroit confortable et pratique. Une porte apparut bientôt et je l'ouvris avec empressement. La pièce toute faite de bois était chaleureuse. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée qui était encadrée de moelleux fauteuils et un canapé verts. Une petite table en verre au milieu et une lampe près de l'un des fauteuils venaient compléter le décor.

Satisfait, je refermais derrière moi, n'oubliant pas de lancer un sort pour être certain que personne ne viendrait me déranger. Bien que peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de la Salle sur Demande mieux valait être prudent. Je m'asseyais ensuite tranquillement sur un des fauteuils près de l'âtre et allumais la lumière près de moi pour voir correctement le parchemin qui me faisait face. J'invoquais rapidement une petite planche de bois qui vint me faire office de bureau et trempais ma plume dans l'encre. Maintenant ne me manquait plus que l'inspiration.

Il me fallait être assez mystérieux pour ne pas me faire reconnaître immédiatement mais assez intriguant pour éviter que Potter ne jette ma lettre immédiatement. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais à écrire.

 _ **« Cher Harry,**_

 _ **tout d'abord je te prierais de bien vouloir ma lettre jusqu'au bout. Je te promets en échange de ne pas te faire une de ces ridicules déclarations d'amour intéressées ou une nouvelle éloge à ton statut de sauveur. Non j'écris ici à Harry et seulement à lui. Tu m'excuseras de tant de familiarité mais je pense que c'est un bon début. Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi est ce que je t'écris. A vrai dire, je ne fais ceci que pour avoir un lien avec toi. Un lien qui nous unisse à travers ces mots, ces lettres si tu décides bien sûr d'accepter cet échange. Chose que j'espère de tout mon coeur.**_

 _ **Je ne puis te dire mon nom. Ne croies surtout pas que c'est une mauvaise blague mais comprends juste que je n'ai pas encore le courage de te dévoiler qui je suis immédiatement. Que veux tu, je ne suis pas un Griffondor. Non, je n'ai pas eu l'immense privilège d'entrer dans cette maison de prestige à tes côtés. Peut être est ce l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu ne me voies pas vraiment.**_

 _ **Je pense que tu l'as compris. Je m'intéresse à toi et même si je suis totalement incapable de t'avouer ces sentiments que j'ai parfois encore du mal à accepter, ils n'en sont pas moins sincères. Si tu savais, cela remonte à si longtemps.**_

 _ **Je peux d'or et déjà t'avouer que nous sommes de la même année et que j'ai fais ma rentrée avec toi il y a déjà 8 ans. C'est tellement loin n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, je me souviens encore de ce moment. Tout le monde t'a tout de suite reconnu. Toi, le garçon qui avait survécu au Lord Noir et dont une étrange cicatrice barrait le front. Je dois avouer que j'étais aussi impressionné que les autres devant toi mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître. Certaines personnes sont moins honnêtes que d'autres et je suis bien loin d'être le garçon le plus expressif qui existe. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre première rencontre a eu ce jour là même si je doute que tu t'en souviennes encore. Puis il y eu la répartition et nous nous sommes éloignés à jamais. Au début, je dois reconnaître que j'ai suivis le mouvement et t'ai détesté comme tant de gens. Surprenant ? Pourtant il est vrai que beaucoup d'entre nous ne t'adulait pas vraiment en cette première année. Je te détestais pour être considéré comme aussi puissant alors que tu n'avais rien fais. Et pire encore quand tu as été choisi pour devenir attrapeur.**_

 _ **Je n'arrivais même pas à y croire. Nous premières années avions interdiction de ramener nos propres balais et toi en un seul vol, tu as réussi à impressionner McGonnagal et à te faire engager.**_

 _ **Ne m'en veux pas. J'étais bien stupide à cet époque pour te jalouser autant. Surtout que tu avais vraiment du talent, enfin tu étais correct. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête alors autant modérer mes compliments, tu ne crois pas ?**_

 _ **Je pense cependant être obligé de te reconnaître incroyable pour avoir défait le Lord Noir en protégeant la pierre philosophale. Cette nouvelle a fait le tour de l'école en un rien de temps et bien que j'ai d'abord été sceptique de sa véracité. Puis j'ai compris que tu avais vraiment réalisé cet exploit et je dois avouer que tu as été particulièrement brave. Et je t'ai enfin perçu comme le héros que tu étais. Non pas par ta légendaire survie mais par le courage dont tu as fais preuve.**_

 _ **Je crois n'avoir jamais écris pareilles choses depuis longtemps, de ce fait si je pouvais rajouter une condition si tu acceptes notre accord ? J'aimerais garder ces lettres secrètes. Non pas que j'en ai honte. Ou enfin si un peu. Mais j'aimerais qu'elles restent entre nous. Car elles ne sont destinées qu'à toi.**_

 _ **Toi, Harry qui dès le premier jour a su capturer mon regard. Qui en une année a su m'éblouir. Qui aujourd'hui plus que jamais fais battre mon cœur de manière irraisonnée et folle…**_

 _ **Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je m'arrête ici. Après tout si tu ne souhaites pas continuer, cela ne sert à rien que je m'expose plus encore.**_

 _ **En attente d'une réponse.**_

 _ **Ton inconnu dévoué. »**_

 _ **Et voilà comment se finit le tout premier chapitre de « Si tu savais... »**_

 _ **J'avoue je ne suis pas fan de ma première lettre mais soyez sûrs que je ferais encore mieux la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu même si j'appréhende beaucoup vos commentaires. Mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, please !**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le second chapitre ( après tout ça fait un mois que je galère sur le premier ) mais je m'y mets dès demain enfin tout à l'heure vu qu'on ai déjà passé au jour d'après… et je vais m'arrêter là avant de m'embrouiller encore plus les idées. Mais sachez que plus j'ai de reviews, plus je serais motivée pour vous écrire la suite ( oui c'est du chantage mais bon je ne suis pas une Serpentard pour rien niark niark )**_

 _ **Et je vais vraiment m'arrêter là avant que vous ne me preniez pour une vraie folle**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Jiika**_


	3. Bonus de retard

**Bonus de retard :**

 **Bonsoir ou bonjour ( cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci ) chers amis,**

 **je poste donc aujourd'hui un petit bonus qui comme vous l'aurez compris est un petit cadeau pour essayer de me faire pardonner pour mon retard plus qu'inacceptable**

 **Je suis néanmoins décidée à finir cette fic à laquelle je tiens beaucoup et que vous suivez ! Donc je poste ce bonus en prévision d'une suite prochaine qui ne va pas tarder …**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

Il lisait tranquillement sur son lit, s'extasiant devant les derniers balais à la mode quand ce fut le noir. Il sourit et écarta les mains de l'intrus qui venait de le déranger.

\- Bonjour toi ! S'exclama t-il en se rapprochant de son vis-à-vis qui souriait également.

\- Tu m'as manqué … Dit celui-ci en prenant le premier dans ses bras.

\- On s'est vu ce matin voyons ! Rigola le plus petit en jouant avec les boucles de son petit ami.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser … Répliqua l'autre avec une moue.

Son amoureux sourit et se dégagea de son étreinte pour observer celui qu'il aimait avec affection. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir auprès de lui qu'il se réveillait chaque matin la peur au ventre que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Peur qui s'effaçait bien vite en voyant son compagnon à ses côtés qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Il approcha son visage de ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Alors qu'attends tu ?

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et s'empara des lèvres de son petit ami, faisant gémir celui-ci. Le baiser n'était pas vraiment passionné mais plutôt tendre et follement amoureux et le plus petit sentit une onde de chaleur s'emparer de tout son être. Il retint même un soupir déçu quand son amoureux se recula. Mais ce dernier le reprit dans ses bras aussitôt et il ne put que sourire à nouveau.

\- Est ce que tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda le plus grand en posant son menton sur la tête de l'autre.

\- Qui sait ? En tout cas, il a tout prévu pour que ça réussisse. Et je crois en mon ami. Répondit-il avec assurance.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tout cela va se terminer.

\- Le meilleur qui puisse leur arriver est de finir comme nous, tu ne crois pas ? Dit-il en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de son petit ami.

Celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Si et je l'espère de tout coeur. Après tout Draco a bien le droit au bonheur.

\- Et Harry aussi.

\- Alors croisons les doigts et suivons le plan. Conclut l'autre.

\- Maintenant qu'on est d'accord là dessus, embrasse moi encore.

Le plus grand lui sourit et se hâta de satisfaire le jeune homme qu'il chérissait tant.

 **Bon alors je m'excuse si c'est un peu difficile de suivre qui est qui mais bon l'anonymat ( de ces personnages au moins ) est important donc chut ! Et bien entendu Harry et Draco sont au coeur du complot mais de là à savoir ce qui se trame vraiment, vous aurez de plus amples détails dans les chapitres à venir donc je vous dis dès maintenant à très bientôt et portez vous bien**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


End file.
